Ravished by the Doctor
by FujiRyo1827
Summary: Tsuna is feeling ill. Coming for a check-up, Tsuna comes across an unexpected surprise.


For the past few days, Tsuna has been feeling ill. He, finally tired of being nagged by his mother to finally get a check-up, went to a clinic. He was recommended to a relatively new yet brilliant doctor. Entering the patient's waiting room, he was surprised to see that there are currently no patients waiting there.

"Hello! Can I help you?" The nurse at the front desk asked when he got close.

"Ah...Uhmm...I-I'm here f-for a check-up..." he stammered, blushing at the sudden attention on him.

"Oh! Please proceed to the doctor's office. It is the second to the right. He is at the room without any patient right now." She said leading him to the room.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome!" she replied, leaving Tsuna at the door.

Knocking at the door, Tsuna waited until he heard a 'Come in' before twisting the door knob.

"I-I'm here for a general check..." gapping at the man at the desk, Tsuna sputtered a loud,

"Wha-what!? Mu-Mukuro!?"

The mentioned man, calmly looked at Tsuna and drawled out a greeting.

"Kufufufu~~Hello,Tsunayoshi~~~"

"What are y-you doing here, M-Mukuro?!" Tsuna asked loudly.

"Why working, of course~~" Mukuro answered calmly, not showing any reaction at the shocked brunette's stammering.

"W-wha? W-working? How?" Tsuna asked, incredulous.

"Silly Tsunayoshi-kun~ By graduating school of course~~Now, let's proceed to our check-up~"

"Ha? O-Oh...Of course..." Tsuna agreed though not fully trusting Mukuro considering his records of molesting the said Tuna-fish.

With that confirmation, Mukuro proceeded to pull Tsuna and strip him of his clothing, checking his body for anything harmful. Tsuna suddenly shouted when he felt Mukuro's hands on his ass.

"H-hey! Where do you think you're touching!?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, you're here for a full general check-up, right?"

"Y-yeah..." Tsuna answered cautiously, wondering what Mukuro's point is. He has a feeling that he's not gonna like it.

"Well~~You see, Tsunayoshi-kun, it includes the prostate exam which requires me to take my fingers up your ass so lie down and let me do my work~~~"Mukuro explained in a gleeful, sing-song voice, suddenly pushing Tsuna at the hospital bed laying there innocently.

"HI-HIIIIIEEE!?"

Tsuna found himself on his stomach, ass in the air, utterly exposed to Mukuro. He heard the sound of a bottle being opened and closed and suddenly felt a cold, slick fingers being pressed at his asshole.

"Mu-Mukuro! W-Wait! Stop! AH!"

Wriggling his fingers, Mukuro started to search for Tsuna's prostate, eliciting a moan from Tsuna when he found it and continually pressing against it bringing pleasure to Tsuna. Tsuna, feeling himself starting to harden, opened his mouth to try and tell Mukuro to stop.

"S-Stop it! Mukuro!"

"And why should I stop Tsunayoshi, hnn~? When you're obviously enjoying it?" Mukuro asked nailing Tsuna's prostate with hard thrust of his hands, rendering Tsuna helpless.

After a few minutes of futile struggling, he gave up knowing Mukuro wouldn't stop.

"AH-Ahnnn~~!"

"Yes...That's it Tsunayoshi-kun~ Don't worry, there will be more to come~~"

"Mo-more?"

"Yes, .And I intend to fuck you until you can't walk, ~"

"B-But-"Cutting Tsuna's protest when he regained coherency,Mukuro said;

"Relax, Tsunayoshi-kun~" And struck Tsuna's prostate with his forgotten finger that was still inside Tsuna, making him cry out with surprise and pleasure.

"Mu-Mukuro! Ah-Ahnn...nnn~"

"Do you like that, Tsunayoshi-kun? Hmm? My fingers inside you, stroking and massaging your prostate with your asshole clenching and trying to draw it in deeper, knowing that later another that's longer and bigger will be filling you completely? Hnn~ Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro said, arousing Tsuna more with his dirty talk and knowing the effect on Tsuna, continued on stricking his prostate, drawing out more moans and needy whimpers from said boy.

"Mmmh-mmh...AH!M ore~Please, Mukuro!"

Mukuro pulled his fingers out, making Tsuna whimper in disappointment.

"Don't worry, you'll be filled soon enough, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Lubing up his cock, he lined it up with Tsuna's hole and pushed in the head while stroking Tsuna's stomach coaxing him to relax. Gritting his teeth to keep him from thrusting suddenly and hurting Tsuna, he slowly eased his cock forward, feeling Tsuna clench down on him to push out his erection all the while whimpering from the pain.

"Shhh...Relax~ Ugh...So good...Tsunayoshi-kun~" he said to Tsuna while rubbing circles on Tsuna's hips in an effort to relax him.

Finally inserting his cock fully in to Tsuna, he waited for a while and letting Tsuna relax and get used to the intrusion, he started to move, thrusting slowly so as not to hurt Tsuna he pulled out and snapped his hips back, driving in to the consuming heat that was Tsuna's core. He repeated the motion, getting faster and harder and feeling the heat pooling at his groin at the wonderful sensation that was Tsuna's tight, warm asshole. Shifting a little, he struck Tsuna's prostate, making him cry out and spout gibberish that sounded like 'More!' and 'Harder!'. At that, Mukuro gave up any pretense of calmness and control and started pounding in to Tsuna faster and harder, he felt Tsuna stiffen and cry out a loud 'Mu-Mukuro!' as he came, him following because of the unbearable heat Tsuna's clenching produce and spilling his seed deep inside the pliant and sexy body beneath him.

Taking large gulps of air,Tsuna tried to recover his breath.

"Mukuro..." He breathed out.

"Yes,Tsunayoshi?"

"...I hate you..."Tsuna said, pouting.

"Aww~Don't worry,I love you, let's go home so I can ravish you more.

"HIIIIEEEEE!"

_OWARI_


End file.
